


The Devil’s Playground

by Bebe217



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Modern AU, Multiple Pairings, Other, who done it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe217/pseuds/Bebe217
Summary: An investigation goes awry when the lead detective on a murder case becomes compromisedThis will be multi chapter I just can't figure out how to update the chapters to reflect





	The Devil’s Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic maybe my only depending on how this goes. I haven't written anything since never and I have no beta, I hope this is ok. Feedback is always welcomed

He caught her shy glances from the booth in the back of the bar. Long blond hair and dark eyes, he couldn’t make out her face it was too dark. She glanced up again her eyes were extremely bright he could tell even from his distance, they locked eyes and she quickly looked away. He had been there for an hour waiting for someone to catch his eye, someone worth his time and here she was hiding in the corner of this dive bar in flea bottom. He wasn’t sure how he had missed her, he looked around several time and definitely hadn’t noticed her prior. He caught her eye again and responded to her with a smirk to let her know she had indeed caught his attention.

Joe’s Empty Bottle had been a usual for him and his friends whenever he could escape his family. He usually came in during the week when he was less likely to be spotted, but even for a Thursday night it was on the quiet side. Tucked away on the end of the Street of Silk It was the perfect spot for what he was looking for.  
Women he found here were easy to impress, after a mention of his last name or a flash of his car they were always eager to please. It was almost pathetic the desperation, but as long as he was able to meet his needs he didn’t mind. If he couldn’t find any contenders here he could make down the street to Chataya's. They always charged him and his friends extra for their needs, however the guards still intervened and usually ruined the fun.

He traced his bottom lip with with his tongue “I got one” he said to his friend and took another swig of his beer.

“Wait man, I thought we were getting out of here” his friend protested

“No. Why pay, when this one may meet my needs for a free drink” he grinned and walked away

“Can’t argue that” he heard his friend respond

He kept a cool pace as he made his way past the pool tables towards her lonely booth situated under a broken light fixture.

“Hello” he gave his most dashing smile as he approached. He took her in ‘very pretty’ he was relieved.

She looked up slightly and smiled “Hi” her voice was soft.

He looked her over observing her disposition and concluded that she was perfect, exactly what he needed. Shy and based on her dress maybe a little slutty. The shy ones were always the loudest he found. She fidgeted with her fingers on her lap waiting for his next move he assumed.  
He sat across from her and leaned back against the booth, and gave a half smile “So are you here alone?”

“Yes, it’s been a long day” she sighed softly “I just needed a drink and someone mentioned this place to me.” she responded.

This was getting better and better, if she was frustrated she would be needing a release.“Me too actually, thank God tomorrow is Friday.” He smiled trying to put her at ease. He glanced down at her glass “I see you’re half way through. Let me buy you another and you can tell me what plans you have for tonight to forget about this horrible day?”

“No, um, no thank you. that’s ok my heads already swimming from my first two drinks.” she giggled and grabbed the end of her golden hair and wrapped it around her finger. “I don’t have any plans, I should probably head home and cut my losses ”

“No stay. The night is still young” he winked at her “Joffrey by the way, Joffrey Baratheon.” He gave her a cocky smile, usually when women heard his name it moved things along quicker.  
She blushed lightly at the mention of his last name, her skin colored beautifully. He leaned in and placed his forearm on the table to steady himself.

“Yes, I know who you are.” There was a glint in her eye and a slight smile on her lips. “You are hard to miss you standing over there.”

“Oh so that’s what those looks were about.” He smirked at what he read as her flirting “have we met?” He certainly would not have remembered if they had, all the same there was something familiar about her eyes.

She giggled again “Everyone knows the Baratheons and Lannisters, I would have to live under a rock. Your family is famous, and you are known for your gorgeous blonde curls and good looks.”  
She looked down again and giggled in spite of herself seemingly embarrassed by her forwardness. “I’m just surprised to find you here of all places and talking to me nonetheless” she gave another shy uncertain smile.

He lifted one eyebrow and looked around the bar “Yea it’s hard to keep a low profile here in KL, but why would I want to when the world is my oyster” he gave a cocky smile

She nodded slowly in agreement and took a sip of her drink

“You know” he lowered his voice as if he was telling her a secret “I really like your hair too. You know why?” She shook her head “The length allows for a better grip” he snickered a his jest.  
He reached over the wooden table and removed a wisp of her honey gold hair away from her fingers and twirled through his own fingers.

Her eyes became wide with shock from his joke and in the same instance she seemed to relaxed and giggled demurely. She didn’t seem deterred from his insinuation, maybe she would be even easier than he first assumed without having to buy a drink.

“Would you like that? I mean… Um...would you want to grip my hair“ she looked down at her drink embarrassed by her question but hopeful for affirmation.

Eager to please his favorite type, he smiled and nodded with a glint in his eyes.

He licked his lips and took the last swig of beer placed the empty bottle on the semi-sticky table.

“You know I don’t usually do this.” He gazed intently into her eyes “But, how about we get out of here and head back to my place? I can see how much you can really handle of what I like” he pictured the welts he would leave on her back and the anticipation ran through him.

She dipped her head and traced the rim of her glass with her finger slowly seeming to consider his proposition

She smiled and looked up through her long dark lashes leaned back against the green vinyl booth framed by the wood plank wall “ok” he could see the eagerness in her dark eyes.

He smiled again and got up from the booth “Perfect, let me close out”

She stayed seated, “Um, I’ll meet you out front then” he nodded

He walked away and realized he hadn’t even asked her name, It didn’t matter he would never see her again after tonight.  
They were all the same they wanted to get close but didn’t always have the stamina. They usually begged to leave right when things got interesting. he hoped this one would hang in there, he wondered how high her threshold would be.

“Hey man, I’m headed home” he called out to his friend when he reached the bar. He was seated on one of the hard wooden bar stools, same spot he left him earlier.

“Already? well that was fast she turned you down?” He laughed “Well I’m ready when you are I got nothing”

‘Pathetic’ he thought, this guy could never close any deal boardroom or bedroom, way too aggressive and no charm.

He shook his head “no you stay, I’ve got something to play with”

“Who the blonde? That was quick then. Nice, where is she? ” his friend asked a cruel smile graced his lips as he looked towards where Joffrey walked from.

“Yea man, she’s an eager one. She’s waiting outside” he smirked his eyes growing dark

“Care to share?” His friend looked a bit desperate

“Nope, last time it got way to messy and I was stuck with the clean up, I want this one to myself” his friend scowled and looked away.

He paid for his beer and slipped his wallet back in his pocket.  
He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair and walked out of the bar into the cool night air to find his conquest for the night.

She was leaning against the wall near the door way, her blonde hair concealing her face as she scrolled through her phone. She looked up slightly through her lashes and smiled shyly when he approached.

“Let me grab my car and we will be on our way ok sweet heart” she nodded and he walked away ‘she had no confidence this one, couldn’t even hold her head up and pretend.’ He smirked at that, those were the easiest preys. He wondered what she was doing alone at a bar in Flea Bottom of all places.

“I’ll meet you on the corner of the lot” she called after him, he lifted his hand as acknowledgment and continued towards the side of the building where the cars were parked

He waved at the parking attendant as he passed him. He walked towards his red Mesarati approached his drivers door and slid into the peanut butter colored soft leather seats. He was excited it’s been a while since he was able to have some fun.  
His bitch of a mother had been keeping him on a tight leach after his last run in with the Law. Now this sweet blonde was going to help him release all the tension he had built up.

He pulled out of the parking spot with a screech of the tires and pulled out to the corner where she stood.  
Her eyes lit up when she saw the car, all women had the same reaction to a little display of luxury. ‘She probably has never even seen a Mesarati’ he thought.

“This car is amazing, ” she complimented as she slid in the passenger seat. She looked around and kept her hands on her lap smoothing down her dress that had rode up a bit. She attached the seatbelt, sat back, and fiddled with her hands some more. Nervous energy it seemed, he would need her to relax.

“You know they say the Lannisters shit gold” he boasted as clarification for his car.

She giggled “Oh yes everyone knows about the Lannisters and what they shit” she replied softly as they pulled away.

He frowned at her response but decided to let it go, he was anxious to get her home.

They pulled off with the music blasting.  
After a twenty minute drive he sped through his neighborhood filled with luxury homes he had always been accustomed to. She kept her head down staring at her phone. He was starting to get irritated from her lack of attention. This neighborhood was beyond impressive and deserved some awe, when would she ever get the chance again. He decided soon enough he would have all her attention and would have the respect always denied to him by his family.

They stopped in front of huge black wrought iron gates accentuated with gold trim with a stag centered at the top. He flashed his fob and waited for them to open slowly and began down a long driveway.

“You will be putting that phone away soon”

“Of course Joffery” She whispered she turned to him with another smile.

He loved obedience. He drove past the main house and parked in front of the guest house.  
It was a modern two story that was connected the main house by a huge infinity pool on top of one of the highest hill in kings Landing which overlooked Blackwater Bay.

He turned off the car and looked at her “this should be fun”

“Was that your family home?” She asked pointing back past the first property they passed.

“Yea, I hardly see them since I moved into the guest house which is for the best. My mother refuses to give me space, but don’t worry we are far removed and won’t be disturbed.” He leaned over and ran his finger down her cheek and and traced her lower lip “you can scream as loud as you want and no one will hear a thing”

She swiped her pink tongue out and licked the tip of his finger “I’m counting on it” she responded.

He laughed and shook his head and repeated “We are definitely going to have some fun”

He jumped out of the car and walked towards his front door he turned around saw she was sill seated in the passenger seat “Lets go, get out of the car. “

She jumped and opened the passenger door and followed him, her head down sliding something in her purse and then she looked back at her phone. He shook his head even more frustrated he was going to throw that fucking phone as soon as he got her inside the house.

He unlocked he door and she walked in. “Would you like a drink?” She looked up and slid her phone in her purse, good he thought.

“No, thank you” she answered meekly standing in the entry way looking around the open layout of the guest house.

“Good I don’t want to waste anymore time take off your clothes“

“Sh...Shouldn’t we maybe um, head to the bedroom”

“I didn’t ask for any suggestions, you do as I say from this point forward. Take. Off. Your. Fucking. Clothes” he could feel his anger starting to build, he took a deep breath he would maintain control. Last time he lost control the girl passed out and it took forever for her to come to and get the fuck out of his house.

“Oh, ok. Of course” she placed her purse on the ground. She removed her jacket and it dropped it to the ground in a soft thud. Then slowly she slid her fingers beneath the spaghetti straps and pulled them down slowly, she pushed it over her hips and the dress slid to the floor and pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of it and stood there looking down playing with her fingers, seemingly self conscious with him staring at her.

He appraised her again and took note of her slim form nodded and turned to walk towards his bar. He needed to relax he was getting too excited, he poured himself a glass of scotch.  
He looked back at her and studied her body she stood in the same spot waiting for direction, he liked that.

Her legs were lean and toned her heels made them seem longer than they were. She only reached his shoulder if that she was small. She also had a defined midsection and arms someone who was very active it seemed maybe yoga of some sort, which hopefully made her flexible. Her breasts were a smaller but still nice and round they would do, but he wanted to see more. “Keep going” he leaned against the bar and took a slow sip as he watched her.

She looked almost unsure as she slid her arms behind her and unclasped her bra, he smiled as her pink nipples made an appearance they were already erect, anticipation built and he took a breath to calm himself.He eyed her, maybe they should start upstairs he would need to restrain her to begin.

“Follow me” He took one last gulp and placed the glass back down on the white marble granite counter top of the bar and led her upstairs. He could hear her heels against the marble floor trailing behind him.

When he reached the top stair he turned around and she paused, he looked her over and turned back towards the direction of his bedroom.  
He entered his bedroom, the last door the right and began unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it on the bench at the foot of his four poster bed. He felt her standing right behind him, her soft steady breath caressing his back. She didn’t seem as nervous as she was at the bar which was good.

‘So where to begin’ he thought

“Get on the bed I’m going to tie you up”

He felt her erect nipples graze against his back before she seemed to take a step back “w-, why do-” he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t like repeating myself, you won’t like it when my patience has run out.” He turned around and looked in her eyes. He paused and creased his eyebrows something changed in her demeanor. She didn’t resemble the girl from the bar or even downstairs, she held none of shyness that he read earlier she seemed almost angry.

In his peripheral he saw something flash and then a pain seared from the side of his abdomen

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed. He grabbed his side hoping the pressure would elevate the pain. It was drenched, he looked down and saw blood pouring from his side. He looked up at her in shock.

“What the fuck did you do?” Anger flashed in her eyes, he went to grab her hand that held the blade but she was quicker than him.  
He had to stop her, he grabbed her by the upper-arms instead to try and stop her from doing any further damage to him.

He pushed her against the wall. His side was searing from the pain and he could feel the warm liquid leaving his body from the open wound at a rapid rate, staining his jeans. He felt another sear of pain on his forearm, distracted he looked away from her to the source and saw another long clean slice against his arm beginning to bleed.

He was starting to see spots and the pain was becoming a lot, he took all his might and slammed her against the wall.  
“You fucking bitch!”  
He saw her head bounce off the wall and she winced from the pain. He rejoiced at his small victory and thought maybe to run out of the house. No one would hear him if he screamed out though.  
He thought better of it, no way was this slip of a girl going to get the better of him. He slammed her again against the wall, maybe he could render her unconscious. She would fucking pay for this. Her head bounced the wall, she moaned from the pain. He decided to grab the knife while she was a bit disoriented impatience and adrenaline urging him forward.

He slid his hand down her arm trying to grab the blade again but the blood on his hands made it difficult to get a good grip. He saw her knee shoot up and hit him in the groin. The pain took his breath away and he dropped the hand holding her without thinking.

Another searing pain on the side of his neck. “Wh-” he grabbed his neck and more warm blood coated his hand he looked up at her and saw no emotion on her face this time, the anger wiped away it seemed. She was beautiful he thought bitterly, her covered in blood, his blood though. This wasn’t the way he thought it would have played out though it should have been her own.

He couldn’t speak the pain was too much and he felt all the fight leaving him. He stumbled to his knees and then the ground met him with no recollection of how he got there. He laid on his side, his eyes remained on her. He wanted to plead with her tell her he had money beg her to stop. The anger and fight had drained from him and all that was left was a desperation to save himself. The amount of blood coating the clean white marble floors frightened him.

She knelt down slowly beside him turned him on his back and stroked his hair from his eyes and looked at him “We pay our debts too” she whispered as his eyes widen with recognition and with those last words he felt one final thrust in the gut and then darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr by Meseob and was inspired by it. Please leave a review  
> 


End file.
